Too Late
by rlmn
Summary: Sometimes no matter what you think or want stops the inevitable. Sometimes you are just too late. Warning: Dark ficlet that includes character deaths. Please do not read if you think this will upset you.


Too Late

A/N This is a dark piece with character deaths. I guess I'm just in a dark place at the moment. Do not get me wrong, I am a Caryl shipper through and through even if the writers of the show continue down their awful path, but sometimes you have to write out the pain. Please do not read if you think this will hurt or upset you.

Thanks always to my lovely raizingkain2001! You are the only reason I even attempt writing.

C/D C/D C/D C/D C/D

Daryl drove slowly down the road, convinced Carol might have taken it after leaving the suburban neighborhood. His eyes darted from one place to another, searching for any sign of her. Once he'd found out what Rick had done and thoroughly beat the living daylights out of him, Daryl couldn't stay. If he hoped to live and not just survive in this new world, he had to find her.

The only reason he had stuck with the group through the winter on the road was to protect her and keep her safe. In his mind, he went over every moment since he'd met her... From Sophia, and the abusive piece of shit husband she'd been saddled with to the moment he left the prison to find medical supplies for the sick. Each surreptitious look from beneath her lashes when he would come stalking back from a hunt at the quarry and then after at the farm where he knew she was gauging his mood. Every flinch when someone shouted or moved toward her too fast, every slight twitch of her lips as she tried to hide a smile from him. Much later in their awkward relationship, those twitches turned into shy smiles, then laughter as she teased him mercilessly.

All those little memories of her played in his head like his own personal movie on a big screen with surround sound. She'd shown him how to be a better man just by trusting and believing in him. Showed him how to be compassionate by taking him somewhere quiet, away from all the others to grieve his brother without an audience. Carol had allowed him to rage against the world when the pain of putting Merle's flesh eating corpse down wouldn't let him have a minute's peace. She'd been there for him, never once flinching in the face of his heart wrenching agony.

The gentle moments sitting alone in his or her cell, communicating more with gestures and body language than words. Carol showed him the truth of her feelings in so many small ways…tending his wounds, bringing him food, making sure he had anything and everything she could give him, even when she wouldn't or couldn't take care of herself.

Always there when he needed her, but never pushing. So full of love, and he'd never told her how important she was. How needed she was. How wanted she was. How loved she was.

Up ahead the sun glinted off of something, making him slow a little more. Hoping it was her. Hoping he had another chance to show her, even if the words got stuck in his throat. How much he loved and needed her. Cautiously, he rode closer and soon realized it was a car. Maybe he'd found her.

As the motorcycle came closer he saw her move from the front of the vehicle, intently watching. Coming to a sudden stop, Daryl jumped from the bike, rushing forward as he saw the tell tale signs of black blood splattered across her faded red tank top and neck. He could see the motionless walker's legs in front of the vehicle now as he ran, blood rushing in his ears, screaming her name.

He flew toward her, arms outstretched to wrap her up against him, finally understanding her reaction to Sophia.

It didn't matter that her eyes were milky instead of sky blue.

"I love you," he stated firmly as her nails scratched his arms. "I'm sorry I waited too late," he whispered as a single tear slid down his cheek. "I'll never leave you again," he spoke as her teeth ripped into his neck. "Forgive me," he cried to the heavens as his life's blood flowed...

And blessed darkness descended.

The End


End file.
